Dance With Another
by ThatGirl19
Summary: The Mall Association is having a dance under the stars...will it make relationships change? Read and find out! One-Shot.


The mall was having an "Under the stars" dance that night. Everyone dressed their best and showed up at the park nearby. It was dressed up with lights and a wooden dance floor.

Trish just showed up with Ally.

"This is gonna be so fun Trish!" Ally was jumping around, excited beyond belief. She had her hair curled and half up half down. She was wearing a strapless red dress that closed in at the waist and flowed around her knees.

"I don't know Ally; I'm not really in the mood to be here." Trish had her curly hair framing her face with a silver flower in it. She was wearing a silver dress that showed off all her curves and had wide straps at the top. It hit just below her knee and she had red diamond heels on.

Ally turned to Trish. "I know you're upset because Jason turned you down on your date invite, but I'm here with you! And I don't have a date either. And hey! Look! Austin and Dez are here now! We can hang together." She smiled and waved to their blonde friend and their freckled friend.

"Yeah, Team Austin…" Trish mumbled turning to see them.

They walked over to Trish and Ally. "Hey guys!" Austin said, smiling. He was wearing a black suit with a tie, which was loose and his top button was undone. Dez stood there smiling; he was wearing black and white checkered pants and a tux shirt.

"You look awesome Ally!" Dez said, looking over Ally.

Ally smiled. "Thank you Dez."

The sound of music drifted over to where they were, causing Austin to jump excitedly.

"Come on you guys! Let's dance!" He grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, leaving Dez with Trish.

He looked at her, while she crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "You look really great too Trish!" He said in his usual chippy tone.

She looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Thanks freckles. You're not so bad yourself. I'm gonna go sit down…" she turned to go sit at a table.

"Wait!" Dez said, getting a confused look on his face. "You're not gonna dance? You love dancing!" He shook his shoulders, doing a short and rather weird dance. This caused Trish to let out a huge laugh. Dez smiled because he made her laugh.

"Ally sort of dragged me here…" she started walking towards a table she just spotted, Dez in tail.

"Why? You love these things." He sat down at the table and she followed.

"Why are you being so nosy?" She scrunched her nose at him.

"Sorry, it's just, you are my friend so I don't like that you're not happy." He frowned.

Trish instantly felt bad about going off at Dez. "Oh…well, why don't you go dance? I'm not gonna stop you."

Dez looked at the table and picked up the battery-powered candle with a glass bulb vase around it. "Naw, I think I'll sit here and play with this fake plastic candle until you dance. I can't have a good time unless all my friends are having a good time."

Trish rolled her eyes at him. She wanted to get him off her back. "Ok fine." She stood up, and Dez stood up immediately following and smiled. "I'll go dance."

"YAY!" Dez started running towards the dance floor, then saw Trish walking slowly behind. He stopped and waited. When they got to the dance floor "Heard it on the Radio" came on. They found Austin and Ally and started Dancing and Trish actually started laughing and soon forgot about Jason completely. Ally looked at Trish and laughed, she was so happy that her friend was having fun.

They spent a good portion of the night dancing, stopping every now and then for water and such.

Suddenly the DJ came on. "Alright, this next song we are going to slow it down."

Every Time we Touch by Cascada came on. The dance floor cleared pretty fast. Austin grabbed Ally's hand as she tried to walk off the dance floor and pulled her back.

"Austinnn. What are you doing?" She whined.

"I wanna test your slow dancing skills, I mean, I did teach you." He winked at her. She smiled at him and put her hand in his and the other on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist. They started dancing slowly.

Trish had snuck off from the group and was getting a bit sad again, remembering Jason. Dez walked up. "He was a jerk Trish."

Trish looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Ally. She told me about Jason. I'm really sorry. He doesn't know what he is missing." He blushed as soon as the words left his mouth.

Trish blushed too. "Thanks…" she smiled and looked away so he wouldn't see her blush.

The song died out and Austin and Ally ran over smiling. Ally's face was flushed.

Austin's face was flushed also. He asked Dez to come with him for some water.

"I'm not really thirsty, but alright." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, walking away with Austin.

"Oh man, Trish. You won't believe what just happened." She was smiling like a crazy person.

"What?" Trish asked, looking at her friend confused.

"I got my first kiss!" She spit out excitedly.

Trish's face was stuck in shock. "Austin kissed you?"

"YES!" She was squirming in her seat.

"Oh man, that is awesome Ally! I am so happy for you!" And she genuinely was. She was smiling and extremely happy.

Then Austin and Dez walked back over, Dez smiling cheekily. It was assumed that Austin had told him too.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Was what he said.

"I'm happy for us too." Austin said smiling, grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her up from the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, making contact with Austin's lips.

Trish looked at Dez and the blushed returned. Dez saw it that time though. He looked up at Austin and Ally, who were still connected.

Suddenly Good to You by Marianas Trench Ft. Jessica Lee came on.

Dez walked over to Trish and put his hand out. "Wanna dance?" He had a nervous smile on his face.

Trish looked up at him and squinted. But then she looked and saw Ally, just as she pulled away from Austin's grip. She looked back at Dez. "Sure." Was her reply.

However, she ignored his hand and started walking towards the dance floor. When they got there, she awkwardly placed her hand in his and the other on his shoulder. His hand was placed on her waist. Her face was at his neck, due to the shoes she was wearing.

Austin and Ally were sitting at the table holding hands smiling at their friends.

During the chorus part, Dez looked at Trish. "I'm going to spin you!" He then spun Trish out with little warning. She screamed a bit and lost her balance as she came back in. She ended up with both her hands on her shoulder and his hands on her waist.

She laughed at looked at him. "I'll get you for that."

Dez smiled and they continued dancing. Her hands were still on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. He subtly pulled her in closer and her hands wrapped around his neck. She leaned in slowly and placed her head on his shoulder and he smiled. She could feel his heart beat in his chest racing.

She pulled away, still holding her hands around his neck and looked up at him. "Are you alright? Your heart is beating really fast."

Dez looked down at her and their eyes locked instantly. He glanced at her lips and smiled nervously. She looked at him and before their brains could catch up to what their bodies were doing, they leaned in.

Her lips connected with his and there were sparks immediately. Instead of pulling away, he pulled her in more and brought his hand up her back to her neck. While the other came up to caress her face. She ran her fingers through his hair.

When they finally pulled away she leaned her head into his neck. When she finally opened her eyes she pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. Her heart was beating insanely face and her face was flushed, as well as his. He smiled his goofy smile, and she then smiled too because she knew it was alright. That it was what they both wanted.

When the song ended they both went and sat at the table, looking at each other. Austin and Ally were back on the dance floor.

He placed a hand on her face, once again caressing it. "That Jason kid is so missing out…"

She smiled and leaned in, placing her lips on his again. Dez pulled back momentarily to catch his breath and placed his forehead on hers. He then leaned right back in to the kiss. He licked her lips, begging for access. She granted it and ran her hands through his hair again, practically in his lap begging for more. They didn't pull away until there was literally no breath left between them. She then whispered "Yeah and now I know why Mindy wanted you so bad…" she laughed and smiled, and so did Dez.


End file.
